chasmtheriftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Clonehunter
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Chasm: The Rift Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hey man, nice work here so far. I'm interested in fixing up some stuff like adding a banner that cannot be done normally, would you mind adding me as an admin here? Ibuildcircuits (talk) 16:43, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I'll work on it some once I get some spare time. BTW, I had written up a quick tutorial thing and uploaded my game installation to get it running smoothly on Windows 7-8.1. Basically, installing the newest patch that had been released and hex editing two bytes allows you to run with the core set to dynamic in DOSBox which really increases your FPS. Its worked for the two people who were having trouble originally that I had written the tutorial for, and it of course worked for me too. http://www.thecarnivoressaga.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=23&t=2559 Thanks again! Ibuildcircuits (talk) 02:49, January 28, 2015 (UTC) I suppose it would, however, I think it it only worked via dial-up and directly connected PCs via the COM ports so you probably would need an emulator of sorts to trick the game into thinking your normal connect was dial-up, I dunno for sure. Ibuildcircuits (talk) 18:47, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, I've been getting into this game as of late, and I'm glad to see there's already been a wiki created for it. I've updated some of the infoboxes to reflect the wikis theme a bit better with more to follow. Perhaps its a bit early to ask, but would you be opposed to giving me admin rights on here if you're busy elsewhere? I'd like to be able to clean up some of the duplicate files and articles and make some other minor adjustments if I could. Thanks in advanced! - Hathomirr (talk) 14:12, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for granting me the rights, I've already made several changes (I thought using the message wall would be easier from now on too). And sure, I'll hit you up if I have any further questions in the future. ;) - Hathomirr (talk) 14:09, October 19, 2016 (UTC)